


Trickster

by Kibry



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibry/pseuds/Kibry
Summary: NOTN(Night of the Nocturne) Theme WeekBlink, Leafblade, and Priscilla have to help rescue hatchlings from a Nocturne named Thana.Tags, rating, summary and title may change as this is updated





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Night of the Nocturne "Trickster" theme week. I can't write that quickly so I made this chaptered. Even though the event is over I feel like I have to post and finish what I started.

Blink shifted on her feet. It had been only minutes since Thana told her to think of who her 2 allies should be. She had been wracking her brain ever since. Emrys couldn't be dragged into this. She cared too much for him to put her mate in that much danger. Plus he didn't know anything about her research. Wasn't that good of a fighter either.  
Reaching farther she remembered an Imperial mercenary that had told her about Nocturnes for a little extra pay. Now if only she could remember the name... Ah! Priscilla, that was it. The mercenary had seemed very dependable and got her job done quickly and efficiently. If Blink could scrounge up some treasure and trinkets maybe she could pay for her services for this mission. Now for the second ally. She filtered through her brain for all the other candidates. There was that young Skydancer, Sylph... but they were probably too naive and innocent. Or that one Coatl, Artorias! Thankfully she had learned their language in her studies. No.. He was too weak. Couldn't even fight off a sparrowmouse infestation.  
Blink sighed and gazed at the floor. Perhaps she could could ask the Wildclaw alchemist to join her. Leafblade had a mate, but she seemed very capable. Her knowledge of materials as well as her basic fighting skills could be very useful.  
"Okay, now to find and convince them." Blink stated to herself. She had befriended quite the menagerie since before she arrived at the observatory. Leafblade likely hadn't left her home so it would be easy to send a message to her. Priscilla was an entirely different matter. Always moving. She'd need a creature that could travel long distances. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, you have to write a letter first."

She sat down at her desk and laid down some parchment. Leafblade's letter first, then Priscilla's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafblade was excited when the odd bird arrived and she received the letter. She hadn't heard from Blink since she had stayed for dinner after the interview. The hatchlings(Elize, Percival, and Milla) were piling on top of their father. Percival decided to go after Albion's tail tip while Elize and Milla climbed atop his back. All the while he looked lovingly at his children. Leafblade watched and shook her head. She laid down in the den and opened the letter. The bird landed on her shoulder. Apparently it had stayed and followed her.

'Hello there, Leafblade! You probably don't remember me, but it's Blink. I interviewed you about Nocturnes earlier this year. In any case I have a very important task I need to do. It relates to my research and I need you in order to complete it. I know you have hatchlings and a mate. But I wouldn't be asking this of you if it wasn't important.  
I'm not going to lie, there will be danger involved. You may not survive through it. But this could possibly save Sornieth from destruction. I can't say much else in this letter for fear that it may be intercepted.  
If you decide to come with me please meet me at the Observatory.(Just follow the bird. He knows where to go)'

The Wildclaw tilted her head. This had to be some sort of prank, right? No, Blink wasn't that type of dragon. This had to be genuine. No matter how much she didn't want to believe it. She'd have to tell Albion and the hatchlings something.. Of course it couldn't be the truth. But it could be something close.  
She got up and started toward her workbench. If she was going to go on a dangerous journey she had to be prepared, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Priscilla was resting on the jungle floor. She was between jobs, but the last one had payed okay. She'd be able to afford food for a while. It had been a simple retrieval of a lost item. It was surprising how much people would pay to have other people get their things as opposed to just going themselves. Though she couldn't argue that it was horrible. It was what had kept her alive.

She was startled when a very fish-like bird touched down in front of her. It appeared to have a letter tied to it's back. She carefully plucked the letter out of it's casing and patted the Murkbottom Gull on the head. In turn it snapped at her claws.  
"I could eat you in one bite little buddy. I would suggest not doing that." She said with a twinge of irritation. It simply cawed at her and fluttered to a safe distance. She elected to let it pass and threw some food on the ground for it's troubles. Now to open the letter.

'Hello, Priscilla, this is Blink. You helped me a while back with a tip. I have another job for you. You're free to ignore it. I've gathered enough treasure this time to pay you, though.  
This job is dangerous. You might not make it out alive. But it's for the good of Sornieth that I'm doing it. With or without you. 

If you decide to come, meet me at the Observatory. You know the way.'

Priscilla read over the letter a couple times to be sure she had it right. So, she could go and possibly die for the good of Sornieth. Or, she could take another job with little risk of injury. Depending on the job, of course.  
"Okay. I guess I'll go." She said to the angry gull with a shrug. It simply cawed at her again and began its flight home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! <3


End file.
